


Na zawsze

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean, Angst and Feels, Brothers, First Kiss, Hunters & Hunting, Kid Sam Winchester, Last Kiss, Law Student Sam, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, john is father of the year, love me, teenage dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będę cię kochać. Do końca życia, tylko mi na to pozwól. Proszę, Sammy.</p>
<p>Czyli dwie sytuacje z życia braci kiedy Dean kocha za mocno. Lekki Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na zawsze

Polowanie nie było czymś co Dean nazwałby swoim życiowym marzeniem. Ciągle w trasie, ciągle zagrożeni atakiem ze strony nadprzyrodzonych istot. Nie martwił się o siebie, tylko o ojca i Sama. Szczególnie Sama. Miał ledwo dwanaście lat, to nie było dobre że był już narażony na śmierć lub kalectwo. Powinien siedzieć do późna u kolegów, zaczepiać ładne dziewczyny w klasie. Ciągnąć je za warkocze, a nie polować na wilkołaki, wampiry, duchy czy inne potwory rodem z horroru.  
Dean rozejrzał się wokoło, szukając zagrożenia. Byli w ciemnym magazynie, pełnym jakiś gratów pokrytych grubą warstwą kurzu. Ojciec machnął ręką, wskazując zaraz starszemu synowi sylwetkę wilkołaka. Sammy stał za bratem, mocno ściskając w dłoniach strzelbę. Bał się. Pierwszy raz ojciec pozwolił mu uczestniczyć w takiej akcji. Zwykle tylko robił research albo zajmował się czymś o wiele bardziej bezpiecznym jak na przykład wywiad z potencjalnymi świadkami. Przecież każdy zaufa chłopcu o wielkich oczkach szczeniaka. Czasem też udało mu się załatwić ducha czy coś w tym stylu.  
-Strzelaj, potem pytaj.- pouczył go blondyn, zaraz wychodząc z ukrycia. Jak zawsze był przynętą. Wilkołak spojrzał na niego, zaraz ukazując kły ociekające śliną. Zielonooki wziął głęboki wdech. Musiał zaufać, że ojciec wie co robi. Ufał mu, owszem, ale...chodziło o Sama. Nie był tu bezpieczny. Jego przeczucia się sprawdziły. Wilki były dwa. Jeden rzucił się na chudego nastolatka z bronią w ręku. Sammy strzelił niecelnie. Pocisk minął stwora. Długie pazury wilka wbiły się w brzuch młodszego Winchestera.  
-Sam!- Dean od razu uderzył wilka metalową rurą i wziął brata na ręce. Zabrał go do Impali, dopiero po chwili dołączył do nich John. Blondyn uciskał rany młodszego brata, przepraszając go szeptem. Sammy uśmiechnął się blado, łapiąc go za rękę.  
-Będzie dobrze, Dean.- powiedział cichutko. Starszy brat pogłaskał go po włosach wolną ręką. Nie mógł go stracić. Nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść. Ojciec zabrał ich obu do szpitala. Podał tam fałszywe nazwisko, mówiąc że chłopca zaatakowało dzikie zwierzę. Lekarze o razu zabrali go na operację. Trzeba było zszyć rany. Blondyn zajął miejsce na plastikowym, niewygodnym krzesełku.  
-Mówiłem, że jest za młody.- mruknął, nawet nie patrząc na Johna. Nie mógł. Był na niego wściekły. Naraził najmłodszego syna na śmierć. Mieli tylko siebie, swoją małą rodzinę. Nie umiał tego zrozumieć?  
-Dorósł wystarczająco. Wilki uciekły przez twoją niesubordynację.- mruknął mężczyzna, nawet nie starając się okazać minimalnego współczucia. To nie tak, że nie kochał synów, ale zemsta zawsze była ponad wszystko. Chciał ich chronić. Robił to po swojemu, tak jak go uczono. Rozkaz jest rozkazem. Tylko wykonywanie określonych czynności w taki sposób w jaki mają być wykonane mogło doprowadzić do sukcesu.  
-Mało nie zginął przez ciebie. To nazywasz...nienawidzę cię.- syknął blondyn, patrząc na ojca zielonymi oczami. Czasem, bardzo egoistycznie, zastanawiał się czemu demon zabrał im matkę. Pamiętał ją, była cudowną kobietą, którą obejmował swoimi wątłymi ramionami i mówił, że ją kocha kiedy płakała po kolejnej kłótni z ojcem.  
On nie musi cię kochać mamusiu. Ja cię kocham.

Sam nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo był do niej podobny. Poza tym Dean go kochał. Czasem się bał tego uczucia. Bracia nie czują do siebie tak silnych uczuć. Był niemal pewny. Przecież to nie jest normalne w żadnym względzie. Oddałby życie dla brata, poświęcił dla niego wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko. Oddałby nawet duszę za niego, gdyby musiał. Zrobiłby to z radością. Poszedłby nawet do Piekła i spowrotem.  
Sammy wyszedł ze szpitala kilka dni później. Ojciec zostawił ich obu w motelu i ruszył szybko na polowanie które od jakiegoś czasu stało w martwym punkcie. Dean położył brata do łóżka i przykrył kołdrą w jakieś nieciekawe wzorki.  
-Dean? Czemu tata nas nie kocha?- brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego uważnie. Dostrzegł łzy w nich. Westchnął cicho i zaraz pogłaskał braciszka po włosach.  
-Nie musi nas kochać. Ja cię kocham, Sammy.-szepnął, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Pocałował młodszego brata w czoło i zaraz zdjął kurtkę by położyć się obok niego i objąć go delikatnie, uważając na zszyte rany.  
-Będziesz mnie kochał zawsze, Dean?- chłopiec dotknął leciutko piegowaty policzek brata chłodnymi opuszkami palców. Zielonooki wtulił go w siebie, chroniąc braciszka przed złym światem, przed bólem. Gdyby tylko mógł przyjąłby na siebie każdy cios jaki życie szykowało dla jego brata.  
-Zawsze. Do końca mojego życia, a nawet dłużej. -szepnął w odpowiedzi. Kochał go. Za mocno. Za bardzo.  
Będę cię kochać. Do końca życia, tylko mi na to pozwól. Proszę, Sammy.

Tego wieczora, lata później, wszedł do pokoju motelowego po udanym polowaniu. Był gotowy iść świętować zabicie wampira w barze, zauważył jednak spakowaną torbę. Ojciec nie wrócił jeszcze z innego polowania w tym mieście.  
-Sam? Co ty robisz?- blondyn pchnął kolejne drzwi. Zauważył gotowego do odejścia brata. Owszem, kłócił się z ojcem ale to nie powód...  
-Odchodzę. Będę normalny, pójdę na studia.- brunet założył swój plecak. Zielonooki cofnął się kilka kroków, patrząc na niego z żalem i bólem w oczach.  
Do końca życia. Będę cię kochać, do końca życia. Tylko mi pozwól.  
-Sam...nie...nie zostawiaj...- chciał powiedzieć "mnie", ale nie mógł. Ojciec nauczył go ukrywać uczucia. Maskować je. Miał być jego żołnierzykiem. Emocje były zbędne, powodowały wyrzuty sumienia. Brunet do niego podszedł i niespodziewanie go pocałował mocno w usta. Chwilę później blondyn patrzył jak znika w ciemności nocy. Ich pierwszy pocałunek był ostatnim. Stał nadal w drzwiach, niedowierzając w to co się działo.  
Sam odwrócił się na chwilę, patrząc na sylwetkę brata. Wiedział, że go zranił. Musiał, by uwolnić się od tego życia.  
-Przepraszam, Dean. -szepnął, wiedząc że ten go nie słyszy.  
Będziesz mnie jeszcze kochać?


End file.
